A Visit at Hogwarts
by HikuiSasayaki
Summary: After Valvatorez and his group defeated Fear the Great, the vampire sets out to the human world, in order to conquer the universe by his loyal steward's request. But a malfunction within the dimension sends them into a whole different world; a place with witchcraft and wizardry! How will Harry and co. react?


**This is a crossover between my favourite game Disgaea 4 and Harry Potter. I do not own either of them!**

**Enjoy~**

* * *

All was well in Hades, and it was once again peaceful, as peaceful as it could get in the main hub and prison for Netherworld criminals. After Valvatorez and his group had rescued the world, Emizel had overthrown Axel and took his place as the Netherworld president, Fuka had quit trying to conquer the world, Artina had opened up an infirmary in Hades, Desco was training hard to become a final boss, as well as training to fight God with her big bro, Fenrich was still working hard on his mission to make his Lord the supreme being that stood over everyone, and Valvatorez was doing the same for the sake of his comrade. He had promised to conquer the universe and regain his former powers, and so it was a new beginning for our heroes.

Or, at least it was supposed to. Valvatorez and his loyal servant had apparently gone missing. No one knew where they were, and most were wandering around looking for them. The Prinnies had no idea what to do, and they hurried back and forth. Desco, Fuka, Emizel and Artina didn't worry too much about them, and were sure that they would return later. It wasn't like it was their business with where the two went off to, yet it still unnerved them.

"I'll admit…this isn't like them to just disappear. Well, at least not Mr. Vampire. He is more dedicated to his job than any other demon, and ditching it is just…so out of character." Artina said with a frown upon her face.

"Meh, they'll come back. Fenfen probably just took Valzy to the human world…I dunno, he still seems dead serious on getting him to drink human blood, especially now that the promise is over." Fuka said nonchalantly. She didn't care much about this, and she showed it by walking away.

"Yeah, Desco doesn't see what all this fuzz is about, since Desco knows they are strong and can handle themselves. Now, Desco will go and train!" The small demon said as she left.

Emizel just shrugged and left as well, leaving Artina all alone. She sighed and turned to head over to the infirmary. There was nothing she could do anyway.

* * *

Valvatorez and Fenrich had indeed gone to the human world, and they had indeed gone missing. Sure, the human world wasn't anything new; they had been there many times before. Yes, everything should have been normal, yet they were completely and utterly lost.

Why was that?

Well, for starters, they weren't in the human world they knew. It was the earth, but somehow, they knew that this human world was different. Like a parallel universe. Both of them were confused as to how they had ended up there, yet couldn't come up with an explanation.

Looking around them, they were in a huge, dark forest that almost seemed alive. After they had crashed into a tree when arriving, Fenrich had immediately gone to Valvatorez's side.

"My Lord, are you hurt anywhere?!" He asked frantically.

Said vampire got to his feet and brushed off some dust from his cape.

"I'm quite alright Fenrich, no need to fret." He answered calmly.

Fenrich was relieved to hear that his Lord hadn't sustained any damage. Now, where exactly were they?

"Hmm, this is quite interesting. We requested to go to the human world, correct? I see that we are in one, but not the one we are customized with…interesting indeed."

"Something must have happened when we entered the Dimension. Of all our luck, we had to be the first to suffer from a malfunction?!" Fenrich grumbled, not happy with the outcome in the least.

"There's no need to get worked up over it. You wanted us in the human world, and that we are. This might be a grand new opportunity for us to learn more about humans, and how their bonds work. They might also have interesting sardines here!" Valvatorez said with enthusiasm.

Fenrich sweat dropped at this.

"As expected of my Lord, you are ever the optimist. You can find the best out of situations…one of your many formidable powers." He said, bowing slightly.

Valvatorez pushed his cape in a dramatic matter, turning to look at his servant and comrade.

"So, now that we are here, tell me about this idea of yours. You said that you had an idea as to how I could gain my powers back. I am all ears."

"Yes, my Lord. I thought, that since the promise you made with that dreadful woman is over, you could start on consuming human blood again to regain your former powers." Fenrich said cautiously, preparing for the worst.

Valvatorez merely sighed and shook his head.

"I suppose you are right. There is no need to keep denying my thirst any longer, and I made a promise to you that I intend to fulfill. I no longer need to restrain myself from drinking blood, and so it would be pointless not to. Yet, I don't intend to gorge myself on it, as sardines are still a wonderful nutrition." He said with authority. The vampire was silent for a few minutes before he continued:

"Although, I think the important thing to do now, is to explore this world, and find a way to get back. This is a pressing matter, don't you think? All else will come with time!"

This had the werewolf cheer up immediately.

"Yes. Thank you, my Lord. You are ever the considerate one. I shall always stand by your side, no matter your choices." He bowed again.

With a flick of the cape, Valvatorez pointed ahead of him, a smile on his face.

"Great! Let us get out of this forest and explore this new world!" He said and started to walk.

"All is for my Lord." Fenrich said as he followed.

* * *

It took the two demons quite a while, before they reached the end of the forest, only to stumble upon a huge castle. It was an old-fashioned castle with many buildings and water all around it. It was brimming with light and magic, and it was truly a beautiful sight when one added the full moon and starry night-sky. To sum it up, it looked like something taken out from a fairytale.

"What a splendid view! It makes me wish I had some sardines to enjoy under this marvelous sight!" Valvatorez said excitedly.

"Indeed it is. Though, it doesn't feel right in a way…" Fenrich said, narrowing his eyes.

"In what way do you refer to, exactly?" The vampire questioned.

"I'm not quite sure, Lord Val, but this doesn't feel like a place for humans…well, at least not normal humans."

"I see. I feel it too, though; the castle is brimming with humans. There is no doubt; it's the scent of humans, but with a slight difference. I just can't put my finger on it."

Fenrich nodded and looked at the castle.

"I suppose we should investigate it. What do you have in mind for this, Lord Val?"

"Hmm, standing here won't get us anywhere, so let us do that."

"Yes, my Lord." Fenrich bowed, and they left the place.

It didn't take them long to reach the front, and they were now standing in front of a large door. It wasn't locked, so they let themselves in. It was even more impressive from the inside, yet there weren't any humans to be seen. They stopped walking, and Valvatorez sniffed the air.

"Judging by the scents of them, they are all gathered up ahead in a hall, I would presume…" He said.

"This is getting strange. What are these humans up to? Could this be some kind of occult?" Fenrich questioned.

"Whatever it is, it is nothing we can't handle."

"You are right, My Lord." Fenrich bowed.

After walking for a bit, they were standing in front of the hall that contained all the humans. Before they went in, they heard a woman shouting a name.

"Harry Potter!" She shouted.

The hall became quiet, and after a few minutes, a gruff manly voice echoed throughout the hall.

"Gryffindor!" It roared.

After that, a huge applause could be heard, and it continued like that for a while. The woman kept calling names, and afterwards the gruff voice called Gryffindor, Slytherin, Ravenclaw or Hufflepuff to each and every person that was called.

"How strange, it sounds like they are sorting people, into what I would believe are groups." Valvatorez said.

"Indeed. Should we go in now, Lord Val?"

"Not yet, let us wait until the final person is called. It would be inappropriate to disturb whatever they are doing." The vampire said while flipping his cape.

Fenrich sweat dropped.

"As expected of my lord, you are ever the noble demon."

And so they waited. It was only an hour later that a new, old but wise male voice made itself known.

"Welcome!" he said.

"Welcome to a new year at Hogwarts! Before we begin our banquet, I would like to say a few words. And here they are: Nitwit! Blubber! Oddment! Tweak! Thank you!"

"What the hell is that man talking about?" Fenrich growled.

"I have no idea Fenrich, but I think it was meant as a joke." Valvatorez explained.

"Ah, I see. Well, he said 'Hogwarts'. Do you think that's the name of this castle, my Lord?"

"It probably is. Now let's go in!"

The vampire pushed the doors open, and a blinding light met their eyes. When they had adjusted, they noticed the grand-looking hall with four long tables, each seat occupied by young humans with strange black uniforms, as well as a high table where the older humans sat. The ceiling was like the starry night sky they had just seen outside, and from them hang luxurious old-fashioned lamps.

After Valvatorez and Fenrich had taken in the sight, they saw that every human was looking at them, eyes wide and some with gaping mouths. Silence hang in the air as the duo had seemingly disturbed their meeting.

Fenrich scratched his head and Valvatorez sweat dropped. The vampire took a step forward and saw some of the humans flinch.

"…Hey, how are you all?" He asked in a sheepish way.

This had the grown-ups snap out of it, as they went down from their seats, and went over to them with…sticks in their hands? They pointed the sticks at Valvatorez, which made Fenrich furious. He quickly went to his master's side, growling.

"Don't you lowly humans DARE touch Lord Val!" He shouted as he cracked his knuckles, ready to attack at any moment.

Most of the humans flinched at Fenrich's harsh tone, and the adults stepped back a bit.

Valvatorez sighed.

"Calm down, Fenrich. I'm sure they meant no harm."

"But, my Lord-"Fenrich started, only to be interrupted by Valvatorez.

"Fenrich, we are the ones at wrong here. We are not invited, and yet we made the rash decision to barge in like it was nothing."

Fenrich calmed himself down and bowed to his master.

"You are right, I apologize for my behavior. My Lord, you truly know best."

All the while, the humans were taking in the scene before them. They could do nothing but stare at the strange intruders that had appeared. The eldest of the adults stepped forward much like Valvatorez had, and went to stand face to face with them. Fenrich glared at him while Valvatorez flipped his cape and held his hands out in the air.

"I do apologize for our sudden intrusion. We had no intention of disrupting you, yet our curiosity led us here." The vampire said.

The old man's eyes sparkled for a bit as he visibly relaxed.

"Well, you sure made an entrance. Who are you and what are you doing here at Hogwarts?" He asked.

"Ah, where are my manners! My name is Valvatorez, and this over here is Fenrich. As mentioned before, curiosity led us here. I can't really explain why, but I hope you do understand, Mr.…"

"Dumbledore. Albus Dumbledore."

"Alright, Mr. Dumbledore-"Valvatorez began but was interrupted by Fenrich.

"My Lord, you shouldn't address a lowly human as Mr.!"

Dumbledore and some of the others raised their eyebrows. Why did that Fenrich person address them as lowly humans? Although they looked strange, weren't they like them, or perhaps even muggles?

Looking at them closer, Dumbledore saw that the one known as Valvatorez had slitted red eyes, black hair and very pale skin. His ears were like that of an elf; pointy and long. He wore dark noble clothes and a long cape. The other one known as Fenrich was tall and muscular with long, spiky silver hair, yellow eyes and pointy ears like his comrade, but the weirdest thing was the thing attached to his back. It was the same color as his hair, and it looked oddly like a tail. His clothes screamed "bad" and "rebellious". He briefly noticed that when Valvatorez talked, two razor long fangs could be seen.

"Fenrich, I address whoever I want, however I want!" Valvatorez said sternly.

"Ah, yes my Lord, I apologize." Fenrich bowed.

The vampire turned to look at Dumbledore once again, smiling.

"Now, as I was saying, I do hope you won't mind us, but we'll take our leave if you want us to. We don't really know where we are, and this castle was the only thing near the forest we came out from."

Dumbledore looked surprised at that. They had been in the forbidden forest? This unnerved him and many others that had heard Valvatorez. Just what were they? Dumbledore was suddenly very curious about them, and had many ideas form in his head. This could be a sign or a start on something new. He did feel quite a bit of magic radiating from them, and perhaps they could become powerful allies, should they stay…Or the complete opposite. He didn't know how to deal with this situation. Should he let his curiosity take over him, or should he act like the proper headmaster he was?

He looked at Valvatorez, who were waiting patiently for an answer. The boy had a certain authority over him, and he seemed quite smart.

They knew too little about these two…what to do, what to do…

To hell with it all, he'll just trust his instincts.

"Hm, you're saying that you don't know, why you ended up here…Is there a reason for that? Where do you originally come from? Also, do you have any knowledge regarding magic?" Dumbledore asked to the surprise of the students and teachers alike. What was their headmaster thinking?

Valvatorez was about to answer when Fenrich stopped him.

"M-my Lord, won't you let me do the talking this time? You tend to be…too honest. This is a serious matter."

Said vampire crossed his arms.

"If you insist, then so be it. I shall allow you to take on from here."

"Thank you, my Lord." Fenrich said as he averted his gaze to Dumbledore.

"Now listen up. We are in no way obliged to tell you anything, but since my master doesn't seem to mind, I shall tell you. I'll let you know first, that if you ever harm Lord Val, you'll pay for it."

Dumbledore nodded in agreement, mentally noting the way Fenrich was so formal with only Valvatorez, calling him master and lord.

"Great, the human understands. A long story short, we are from a different dimension, and we have no idea how to get back to our own world. We landed in the forest near this castle, and thus we are here."

"And we are also-"

"My-my Lord, please stop! There is no need to tell them anymore!" Fenrich panicked.

"Come on Fenrich, they're going to find out either way…"

"Yeah, but I would prefer if they find out later, my Lord."

While the two of them were talking, Dumbledore and everyone else's mind was racing with thoughts. Were they really from a different dimension? And what was it that they were hiding? There were too many questions, and Dumbledore had to act.

"While I understand that you have things you don't want to share, and that you are probably as confused as we are, we need to know more, for us to understand this situation. You are currently at our property, and we would gladly like to help you, but we can't do that to complete strangers. Even if you won't answer most questions, I would still like to have a reply to my previous question regarding magic. Do you know of it?"

"We certainly do, Mr. Dumbledore. Where we come from, magic and powers is a common thing. Although, where we come from, the hu-"Valvatorez said, but was once again interrupted by his comrade.

"Basically, my Lord is trying to say that we come from a special place, and that not everyone from our world is accustomed with magic."

Valvatorez glared half-heartedly at Fenrich.

"You pack things up too much, Fenrich."

Dumbledore nodded to nothing in particular. So, they did know of magic. That was either a huge plus or minus, but he could take it from there. Though, before he got to his second question, Fenrich spoke.

"Hey, don't we get to ask questions, lowly human? My Lord and I also have some, if you missed that."

"Ah, but of course! I do apologize for being so selfish."

"Hmpf." Fenrich grumbled.

"First of all, how do you know of magic? What is this place called Hogwarts?"

"Reasonable questions indeed. If you could wait a few seconds, I'll answer them right away." Dumbledore said as he turned to the students who were engrossed in the conversation.

"Students, retain your usual activities. I am sorry for all of the commotion, as this was not predictable. I know you haven't eaten, so I'll set up the feast now. Please, try not to pay too much attention to us, as school starts tomorrow. I will explain everything by then. As soon as you are done eating, the prefects will lead you to your respective houses." As soon as he had finished his speech, he snapped his fingers and food appeared at each table, surprising Valvatorez and Fenrich.

Valvatorez had stars in his eyes.

"That's amazing! Truly magnificent! Is this the magic you speak of? That's interesting indeed!"

Dumbledore chuckled at his outbreak.

"Yes, and if all goes well, you will be able to learn basics like that."

"Back up a second, what do you mean by that, you geezer! My Lord and I have no intentions on staying-"

"-We would love to stay for a while! That is most generous of you! Do you perhaps have sardines here?" Valvatorez said, completely ignoring Fenrich.

Fenrich could only facepalm at this.

Dumbledore's eyes sparkled once more.

"That's pleasing to hear. Now about your questions; in this world, we are divided by muggles and wizards. Muggles are normal humans who can't use any magic, while the name wizard itself explains that they can. Every student here is a wizard or witch, and this is a school for wizardry, to learn the young ones all about it and to protect the ones who don't. There is much to learn, and so that is what Hogwarts focus on. In other words, Hogwarts is a school for witchcraft and wizardry." He finished.

Valvatorez was very interested, and Fenrich knew they weren't going home for a while. It wasn't as if they knew how to anyway.

"So, all of you are comrades here? You have a…what was it called again…a special bond?" The vampire asked.

"In a way, yes, though students are divided into one of our four groups, and so some get along better than others. There will always be rivalry at a place like this, but I'd prefer to say that we are, indeed, all comrades."

"I see. That is most splendid! I will eagerly observe and learn these 'bonds' of yours." Valvatorez said as he pushed his cape away in a dramatic way.

"So, let's get to the important stuff. Since you will be staying here for a while, I'd like for you to enroll as temporarily students, where you attend each class with everyone else. There are some rules that you have to obey, but we'll talk about them tomorrow. Also, since every student is divided, you will be sorted tomorrow into a group. Of course, you'll have a place to stay for free, and we will provide you all the materials you need, as well as meals each day. How does that sound?" Dumbledore finished.

Fenrich was about to object. There was no way he and his Lord were going to a school with lowly human-magicians! This was outrageous! They had a universe to conquer, not to sit in a classroom and get lectured! But, unfortunately for the werewolf, his master was the first one to reply.

"That's a likeable offer. We'll take you up on it. Though, we have other things to take care of as well, so we won't stay for long. As soon as we find a way back, we'll leave, as I have to fulfill my promise to my comrade here."

This made Fenrich smile. His Lord was so considerate.

"Of course, that's understandable. It's still hard to believe that you are from a different dimension, but I can't say I'm much surprised any longer. Strange things happen from time to time. This might even be a good thing."

"Really…" Fenrich said sarcastically.

"So, do you have sardines here?" Valvatorez asked.

"You asked about this before, If I recall correctly. It is not something we usually serve, but it is definitely possible for you to have some. I suppose you must be hungry, so help yourself with the food. For now, you can choose which table to sit at, but once you are sorted, you'll have to be at your group's table. Although, before you leave, I'd like for you to meet the teachers at this school. Everyone, please gather here." He said to the teachers after he was done explaining.

When all of them were standing before them, they each bowed slightly to each other, except for Fenrich, who would only bow to his Lord.

"It is a pleasure to meet you, my name is Minerva McGonagall. I am the head of Gryffindor House, and I teach Transfiguration. I expect you to pay full attention to my lessons." A woman now known as Minerva said. She was wearing emerald green ropes and a witch's hat. She was rather severe looking.

"Welcome to Hogwarts, my name is Rubeus Hagrid and I am the groundskeeper. I look forward to getting to know ya!" The big man who was named Hagrid said. He had a beard and was taller than anyone currently in the hall.

"My name is Severus Snape, and I am the head of Slytherin House. I teach potions, and you better take notes. If I see great results, nothing should be wrong." Severus said, a man that was clad in dark from head to toe. He seemed to be very strict.

"It is good to have you here! My name is Filius Flitwick, and I am the head of Ravenclaw House. I teach charms at Hogwarts. I hope you'll accomplish great things." Filius, a short man with an old-fashioned suit said. He wore glasses and had a small beard. He seemed rather gentle.

"It's nice to meet you two, my name is Pomona Sprout, and I am the head of Hufflepuff House. I hope you'll both have a great time here at Hogwarts!" Pomona said. She was a cheerful and short squat, judging by her appearance.

"M-m-my name is Quirinus Quirrell! I teach Defence Against t-the Dark Arts. I-it is a pleasure to m-meet you." Quirrel said, a timid and stuttering man. He was wearing a purple turban, and looked like he could faint at any minute.

"It's a pleasure to meet you boys! My name is Rolanda Hooch, and I am the flying instructor. Do your best and learn well!" A grey haired woman now known as Hooch said. She wore formal black robes with a hat, and she seemed a bit impatient.

"Likewise. I am glad to get new companions." Valvatorez said after the introduction was over.

"Wait, again, my Lord? You make them your comrades so fast…"

"Well, we'll be staying here for a while, so why not?"

Fenrich sighed. This was getting nowhere.

"Also, here are the spare keys to a private room where the two of you can stay until tomorrow. Eat and rest well." Dumbledore said as he handed them the key.

Valvatorez and Fenrich then left the teachers and headmaster, looking over the tables. Many of the students were looking at them, despite Dumbledore's request. Shrugging it off, they went to the table with the red and yellow flag saying Gryffindor. They sat down near the end, and a lot of students moved away from them, clearly afraid and unnerved by their presence. Ignoring the fuss, Valvatorez looked at the food, not seeing any sardines among it. Fenrich grabbed some meat and dug in.

After a while, he noticed that his Lord wasn't touching anything, and frowned. His Lord could only eat sardines as a substitute for blood, and there was nothing. This was not good, seeing as they left early in the morning and missed breakfast. They hadn't gotten any food since then, and it was almost night-time. Valvatorez was looking slightly paler than usual, and his gaze was unfocused.

Said vampire didn't feel too well. He was hungry and thirsty, and it had been a long time since he'd been in the presence of so many humans. He could hear their heartbeats and blood flow through their veins, and his mouth watered. It had been too long since he had blood. Though, he had to control himself. He couldn't just bite someone here, especially not when they had made a deal with the headmaster. But really, if there were no sardines, what should he do?

He looked at Fenrich and saw his sympathetic look. His comrade knew exactly what the problem was. Valvatorez's gaze locked upon the werewolf's throat, but he quickly looked away. Though, this did not go unnoticed by Fenrich.

Finishing his food, he stood up and gestured for his Lord to follow. He did so, and they went out of the main hall, and over to their private room. It took quite a while for them to find it, seeing as the headmaster had forgotten to tell them the way, but when they got there, Fenrich missed no time in getting Valvatorez inside and locking the door.

"It has been a tiring day. I shall get some rest now." Valvatorez said as he went over to one of the two beds in their quite empty room.

"Lord Val, wait-"Fenrich began.

"I know what you are going to say, Fenrich. It is alright. I have managed 400 years without blood, this isn't new to me. Besides, the headmaster said that there'll be sardines later. I'll just have to wait." The vampire said in a serious tone.

The werewolf sighed.

"But, my Lord, that doesn't mean you have to wait any longer. The promise is over, and you are free to take blood!"

"Fenrich, we are students here now, and I would betray the headmaster's trust by biting and drinking another student's blood. It is not going to happen." Valvatorez sighed.

"Well, my Lord, I have another method for you to consume blood."

"Oh? Try me."

Fenrich bowed and dug his sharp nails into his neck, drawing blood. This caught Valvatorez's attention immediately, his eyes fixated on the werewolf's neck.

"Fenrich…" Valvatorez shook his head.

"Take mine, Lord Val. It might not be as good as human blood, but at least it should quench your thirst for now." Fenrich insisted, walking closer to his Lord.

"Ah, such persistence you have." The vampire said.

He then flipped his cape and nodded.

"Alright, since you insist, I shall take your blood."

"Thank you immensely, my Lord." He bowed.

Valvatorez walked over to his comrade. The smell of blood filled his nostrils, and he couldn't help but hum in approval. When he reached the werewolf, he beckoned him to bow down a bit. He did so, and Valvatorez took a hold of Fenrich, pulling his neck close to his lips. He licked the flowing blood and froze. His whole body was shaking with pleasure, telling the vampire to get more, as much as he could get. He had longed for this.

Licking the spot clean, he bared his fangs and scraped the neck. His fangs lingered over the skin, looking for a nice vein. It didn't take long, and Valvatorez bit down hard, breaking the skin.

Blood flowed immediately, and Valvatorez greedily gulped it down. He hardened his grip on the werewolf, pulling him even closer as he took large mouthfuls of blood. It flowed down his throat with ease, and he couldn't get enough. It was magnificent.

A few minutes went by as the vampire drank Fenrich's blood, and Fenrich was beginning to feel lightheaded. His Lord was taking a bit too much, and the werewolf was beginning to see black.

"My-my Lord…" Fenrich gasped.

Valvatorez immediately released the werewolf, retracting his fangs and licking the remaining blood. Fenrich fell to his knees and held his bloodied neck, panting hard.

"I-I do apologize Fenrich. I seemed to have lost control for a second. I suspect the lack of blood I have consumed to be the case." He apologized, helping the werewolf up and over to his bed.

"It is quite alright, Lord Val. All is for my Lord. I'll heal soon enough." He said and immediately fell asleep.

Valvatorez looked at his sleeping comrade, feeling grateful.

"I thank you, my comrade." The vampire said before finally tucking in himself. Tomorrow was going to be an interesting day.

* * *

Meanwhile, three certain students could not get a wink of sleep. They decided to get up and head down into the living room of Gryffindor. Once positioned in a couch, the red-head spoke.

"By golly, did you see those two?! There's clearly something wrong with them!" He exclaimed.

"I agree with you, they seem very suspicious, not to say different." A bushy haired girl said.

"Yeah, and one of them had a tail! And did you see their ears…and their eye colors for that matter?! They look like demons!" The red-head continued.

"They said that they were from a different dimension…" A boy with black hair and round glasses said.

"Argh, this is too much! We just got to Hogwarts, and a thing like this happens already?"

"Calm down Ron! Shouting won't get us anywhere." The girl said to her companion.

Ron huffed and crossed his arms.

"What do you think then, Hermione?"

"Well, for starters, we shouldn't judge them by their appearances. They could be nice guys for all we know. Still, I get the feeling that they don't belong here. I mean, it was weird that they suddenly barged in like that. They are definitely hiding something."

"I think so too, but is it really something we would like to know? I get the feeling that we shouldn't mess with them, especially that silver-haired guy." The boy with glasses said.

"Harry, you agree with me, don't you? They are freaks! That dark haired boy had slitted red eyes!"

Harry just nodded.

"We won't know anything until tomorrow, like Dumbledore said. He'll explain everything, so I think it would be best to get some sleep." Hermione pointed out.

The two boys nodded, and they all went to their rooms to sleep.


End file.
